


Nipple. Nipple. Belly Button.

by orphan_account



Series: big fat flamboyantly gay one shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But it doesn't end with smut, Drabble, I'm bad at tags, M/M, No Smut, Pre-smut, This Is STUPID, but probably not, does this count as a drabble, i think so, idk - Freeform, okay goodbye, this is going to get no hits, ziall is lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so you've all see the thing right? The thing that Ziall does on stage all the time? They poke one nipple, then the other, and then the belly button. What is that? Some inside sex joke? Who knows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipple. Nipple. Belly Button.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RachelCup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCup/gifts).



“Zayn.” Niall growled into his bandmate/boyfriend’s ear.

“Yes?” Zayn said.

“We are on stage. Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” he giggled innocently, but still kept his eye on the crowd. They were both sitting on the (ridiculously steep) stairs, but no one was paying attention. All their eyes were on Liam and Louis, who were having this whole dance-off thing. They were seriously the cutest thing.

“The whole..” Niall gestured to Zayn’s hand and then to his own chest. “Nipple, nipple, belly button thing.”

“Nipple, nipple, belly button thing?” Zayn laughed at Niall’s term.

“Yeah, the thing.”

“Why should I?” he teased, but his eyes suddenly flooded with something dark. “Is it turning you on?”

“Don’t.” Niall warned.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because.” he snapped, “Someone could see. Or hear. We never know.”

“C’mon NiNi…” he wrapped an arm around Niall’s waist and pinched a bit. “Have a little fun.” 

Niall could feel Zayn’s breath against the shell of his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. “Zayn, please…”

“I love it when you beg.” Zayn hummed.

“Sh-shut up.” Niall blushed, stammering a bit at how bold Zayn was getting.

“The things I would do right now if no one was watching…”

“Okay, yep, bye.” Niall patted his hot-and-bothered bandmate’s knee and slipped out of his grasp. He made his way to the edge of the stage to join in on the conversation with his other three friends. 

Zayn sighed glumly and stood up, straightening his shirt. “You can run, but you can’t hide Niall Horan.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND IM REALLY SAD WITH MYSELF
> 
> MAYBE AFTER EXAMS AND THE HECTICNESS OF THE NEW SEMESTER IS DONE WITH I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER WHERE THEY FUCK IN A SUPPLY CLOSET OR SOMETHING
> 
> IDK 
> 
> ACK WHY DID YOU EVEN READ THIS


End file.
